Blue
by It's me. Calico
Summary: Seijuurou doesn't know his name. He only remembers his blue, that is calming and warming him inside. "We'll meet again." (warning: fast plot, younger Akashi & older Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

_I hate myself. I wanna die._

That's what the boy had in his mind, for years.

No parents, no friends, no home, empty stomach, even the wild cats that kept wondering around were ignoring him.

The 6 years old boys felt so lose.

He needed warmness, someone or something that could make him be loved.

Surrounding by a bunch of garbage, feet that keep walking forward, eyes that wouldn't even give him a second glance. He prayed.

Seijuurou prayed.

A tear was dropping slowly, but being camouflage by the pouring rain.

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Blue © cnbdg2408141629**

**.**

His whishes came true, from a pedestrian whom the child never saw before.

He's a homeless for almost 2 year, could survive by stealing from several restaurant. But when he's not too fortunate, he needed to steal meat from cat. That's why he remembered several faces of the pedestrians.

The foreigner was standing tall, protecting both of his head and Seijuurou's head from the rain by his black umbrella. His eyes, aqua colored ones, saw thoroughly at his red eyes.

Those were unreadable, but from those deep down sea, something warm could be found, the feeling that Seijuurou needed and wanted for a long time since.

He bent down as he locked his blue to the red.

"Be strong and keep survive."

The teenager said as he stroked the child's cheek with his cold yet warm hand.

_It feels nice._

Then he handed his umbrella into Seijuurou's hand, just to unwrapping his scarf from his neck and wrapping it around the boy's neck.

Seijuurou glanced at the dark blue scarf, feeling the texture with his tiny fingers.

_It's warm._

"Thank-"

Seijuurou couldn't continue his words because the blunette had cut him off by saying,

"I won't receive your thanks unless you promise me one thing."

Another warm stroke on his cheek was given, while his other hand put a plastic bag just beside Seijuurou's sitting place. The plastic was full of food and water. Seijuurou's stomach was grumbling innocently, thanks to its smell.

"Live," he said. "Live for your life. Make yourself happy. Survive. And be succeed. Show them that you can be as great as they are."

Grabbing one of the gifted bread, Seijuurou ripped it with his teeth roughly. Flame could be seen from his burning brightly eyes.

"I promise. And when I became succeed, I'd give you my proper thank you."

Both were nodding while intertwining their pinkies.

.

However, the world was cruel.

He needed 12 years to grant his promise, he was sure enough that he could be consider as succeed since he could buy a proper home and graduate from a prestigious high school.

Because he couldn't find him, he never saw him anymore since 12 years ago. Even he didn't know his name.

What he remembered was just his blue that was warning and calming him inside when he pictured the blunette.

"I'll search you. And when we met, I'd say my thanks."

As the dark blue scarf kept accompanying his neck for years, Seijuuurou made another promise.

Just to himself.

"We'll meet again."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. I can't promise you the continuation, since I made it just because I want more the child/younger Akashi. So yeah, I put it as complete. And I hope my 'Their School Festival' could be finished asap. It's hectic these past weeks, sobs.  
Thank you for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Blue © cnbdg1509142153**

**.**

**.**

Girls are scary. The way they talk, walk, eat, behave, as if they have different world than boys.

And girls are scarier since they have those 'women's instinct'. Just by glancing at someone else's eyes, they probably can guess his or her problem.

One kind of those girls is Momoi Satsuki, the pinkette, one of Seijuurou's colleagues where Seijuurou works to.

It happens in one morning, when Seijuurou needs to attend a meeting and unfortunately, Momoi is one of the attendants too.

It doesn't like Seijuurou does something that can cause problem for his work place. It's just the way Seijuurou's crimson eyes look. He's totally focus on the meeting, but he often looks at the window.

Where he can see the blue and clear view of the sky.

Momoi realizes that Seijuurou makes a tiny smile every time he looks at that blue.

"Seijuurou-kun, do you like sky that much?" Momoi asks after the meeting, making a low gasp from the male one since he's still focus on the bright blue sky.

He nods, giving a slight smile to the pinkette.

"Hm, can be said like that, Satsuki. But it doesn't have to be the sky alone. I just ... love blue. Ocean, balloon, Daiki's hair, Boss' tie, and more importantly, my scarf."

Momoi notices another thin smile when Seijuurou inhales his scarf. From its texture and color, Momoi knows the scarf is an old one. More than 5 years has accompanied the owner if her 'woman's intuition' can talk.

Then Seijuurou himself who tells her about his blue old scarf.

"It's from my helper. He gave me this when I'm in the depth of the darkness."

"May I know who the person is?"

"I'm not sure," whispers he, "I've never seen him since." His smile is gone and being replaced with a sad eyes. It makes Momoi guilty. "I miss him and will find him."

Ah, so that's why he loves that scarf so much, it's from Seijuurou's important person. Momoi can assure you that she always sees that scarf around Seijuurou's neck, everyday, except on summer.

The pinkette only says a long "Oh..." since she doesn't want to ask anymore question, though she really wants to know about Seijuurou's past.

Momoi only knows that Seijuurou doesn't have parents anymore. He says he's an orphan since he's little, he doesn't know his family name. Everybody knows his Seijuurou. Only Seijuurou

However, he's a man now albeit he's only 18. He can stand on his own feet. He has his own apartment, sometimes treat his friends in a family restaurant. Even though he doesn't attend to a university, he still can get a proper job in one of the automotive businesses. They say Seijuurou has 'a high class brain', he is needed. More importantly, he's not an arrogant. His past makes him a humble man.

Momoi can only hope, there will probably come a time where Seijuurou can and will talk about the topic.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, what is this?"

It happens in the next day. Seijuurou finds a little box on his desk, addressed to the red hair and has been sent by one and only Momoi.

"That? Just a gift for you," Momoi smiles. "You said you love blue and since you love staring at the sky, I assume that important person has beautiful eyes or maybe hair as the bright blue sky."

She giggles after that and l leaves the stunned Seijuurou.

_How can she assume correctly? _Woman is surely a scary human being.

Seijuurou opens the box. Smile plastered immediately on his lips.

Momoi gives him figurine: The Smurf.

"Its blue is the same as his."

Again, Seijuurou makes a promise to find him, his helper, his important person.

And when they meet, Seijuurou will introduce him to his friends, including Momoi.

...

Once again, the world is cruel. It hides secrets that are hardly to be solved.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure about the genre yet, so ... let's just see where my brain take me into. See you next time?


End file.
